


Truth

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fanfic giveaway, you asked for tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: You think you might be having one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments of pure bliss.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> [ ninja-kitty-more-like-no](https://ninja-kitty-more-like-no.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> Please I need the dirkjake snuggles just a tooth rottingly sweet as tricksterly possible

'Truth or dare,' Jake says.

'If you think for a second I am leaving this bed to do a dare, you're insane,' you sigh.

Jake cuddles in closer to you.

'I guess you'll have to tell me a secret instead!' he says. 'How's that for fair turnaround, Strider?'

You really wish you could pretend to be annoyed by this, but it's too nice. The rain is pelting down outside and you're comfortably full from the "breakfast in bed" Jake brought you (a couple of protein bars and a banana). Your wonderful boyfriend is resting his head on your chest and pressing his whole body into yours like he wants to be absorbed into one being. You think you might be having one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments of pure bliss. You're too relaxed to even worry that you're going to ruin it. 

'I'm pretty sure you know all my secrets,' you say.

He hums thoughtfully, lips pressed into your skin in some kind of extended kiss. 

'I've got one,' he says.

'Shoot, English,' you say. 'Do your worst.'

He snorts with laughter, presumably because you sound way too relaxed to be challenging and kisses you just below your collarbone. 

'Hypothetically,' he says, and you love the strain in his voice, like maybe he's trying not to laugh at his question, 'What would you say to the thought of taking the old plunge?'

'What?' you ask, your own voice sounding like you're going to laugh now, too, half because you're anticipating some kind of joke and half because you have no idea what he's talking about. You can't believe you're so in love with this guy. You can barely talk to him without a translator. 

'You know ... how about we tie these respective horses to the wagon?'

'This sounds more like a dare than a truth,' you say. 'I mean, anything horse related I'm down for, but it's pissing it down out there.'

'No!' he says. 

He covers his face with his hands. His ears are red, and it takes a hell of a lot to make his dark skin blush. 

'Uh ...' you say, your stomach suddenly in your throat. You don't even dare think about why you're nervous. 'Could I get that ... plainly, please?'

He nods, but he doesn't take his hands away. You shift so you can look at him without straining your neck. You could be nose to nose if he wasn't hiding. You put your hand on his waist and wait him out. You can feel your heart beating all over your body but your force yourself to be patient. 

He takes a huge breath and takes his hands from his face and puts one on your chest, the other on your neck. He meets your eyes. You seem to have lost the ability to breathe. 

'Dirk ...' he says. 'Do you want to ... do the marriage thing?'

You're nodding and kissing him almost before he's finished talking. He kisses you back desperately. Your  _fiance_ kisses you back desperately. You find yourself proud of your tears for the first time in your life. 


End file.
